Lost Memorys
by HellsBaby
Summary: Naruto Sailor moon xover....what if serena was a ninja? what if she gave up her memorys of ever being a soilder to continue that life? well R&R to rind out.... first fic so be G nice. garraserena parings.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor moon was running after the escaping phage waiting for the others scouts to arrive.

She was really getting tired of this life that she had never asked for. It had been a year since she had become a sailor scout and new friends and enemies were popping up ever day her boyfriend Darien was now being controlled by galaxica but most of all she missed the hidden leaf village her friends her life as a ninja and Gaara the boyfriend she had to dump when se became a scout.

Getting tired of running she just used her therapy kiss to destroy the phage.

10 Minutes later

the other scouts finally arrived.

"your late" sailor moon snapped

"We're sorry we just" mercury tried to say

"be quite some ones coming"

"Who…. And why are you still transformed" Jupiter questioningly asked.

"first of all I still don't trust _Them_" she said wall glaring at the starlights "and second It's Darien"

At that moment a flash of light blinded them and prince Darien appeared.

Sailor moon acted quickly and used the emporium silver crystal to heal him and it worked. She ran to her beloveds side.

"Serena" he whispered lightly but it was at that moment that iron mouse appeared and took him back.

"Darien NO" she shouted but her efforts were unheard.

She sat there for what seamed like hours. When she finally got up she just called Luna to her and walked off not transforming in to Serena until she was out of site.

Later that night she lay on her bed with Luna at her feet.

"Luna will you do me a favor" Serena quietly asked her lunar guardian.

"Yes Serena anything" the cat answered back.

"I want you to erase my memory and transport me back to the leaf village"

"But Princess I cant do that the scouts need you"

"Don't argue just do it" with that said she got into bed and went to sleep.

**Chapter one is done but I wont update unless I get 3 reviews so R&R if you wont me to keep going.**

**Sailorgirl772 (I like pickles) **


	2. Return

In the morning Serena found her self out side the front gate of the leaf village with no memory or the last year and her life as a scout.

Smiling to her self she closed her eyes and imagined a new outfit. (**A/N that is one of the jutsu she learned she can create new outfits in her mind)**

It had a black strapless tank top a black mini skirt black knee high boots black fingerless elbow high gloves ankle length blond hair tied in two meat ball shaped pigtails (you know the stile) and her black leaf village head band ties around her neck.

Happy she opened her eyes and her new appeared and with that she walked into the village her home for the rest of her life…or so she thought.

Five minutes after she returned 3 bodies tackled her.

"Serena" one shouted

"Your back" another shouted

"Yea" said the last

"Alright right I give I give now get off me you three" she said at last

"Sorry" they all said at once and jumped up. Once she got up and brushed her self off she looked up to see her 3 best friends Ino, Hinata, and Sakura, with Kiba, Neji, Saskue, and Naruto standing in the background.

"Hey guys what's up" she said wall scowling at Saskue. "I see they finally let the reject back into the village after all these years."

"Yes they did and I'm NOT a reject I'm just on probation" he retorted back

"You are to and I don't give a fling about you or if your hear or not" and with that she turned and retreated to the Hokagas office.

When she entered the office she saw two familiar sand ninja.

"Tamari, Kankuro!!!" Serena screamed and ran into a giant hug.

"Wares Gaara" she wondered until she looked down and saw her self half covered in sand.

"Dose that answer your question" said a malicious sounding voice as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a head bared it self in the crook of her neck.

"Yes it dose" she said wall being lifted into a full on kiss by Garra.

When they finally broke apart Serena said her goodbyes and headed of in the direction of her apartment.

**Chapter two is done. Hope you like it 3 reviews until I update!!!!!!!!! **

**Sailorgirl772 (I LIKE PIE!!!!)**


	3. Return of sailor moon

After a few days of welcome backs and congratulations Serena was finally called to the Hokagas(sp?) office.

When she got there she was not the only one there the other person was none other than saskue uchiha.

"What are you doing here meatball". Saskue said with his legendary smirk.

First of all DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL and second lady tunaday called me hear" she retorted. 'Why dose that sound familiar' she thought in her head.

"Hn" was all he could say before they were ushered into the office.

"so I guess your wondering why in called you both hear" the old woman said wall the two nodded.

"Well I have an s ranked mission for you"

"But were only chunin" Serena stated

"Well I've been observing the two of you for a wile an I decided to make you the leaf villages new special Jonin. Your power surpasses even my own you are the most powerful ninja in this whole village…. Don't tell Naruto I said that."

"Sweet so what is this mission and when do we leave."

"The mission is you will be going to Tokyo Japan to track down a rouge ninja who produced a new jutsu that allows him to turn into a high school student but the only thing that can see through it is the Sharingan and the Biakugan." She finished

"So then why am I going."

"Because even though you have neither traits your power is still grate so I chouse you"

"Oh ok"

"When do we leave"?

"You will leave in the morning we have already provided everything you will need food close transportation and licenses"

"Ok"

the next morning they boarded the plane and had a very uneventful flight. That night they slept in a small apartment.

In the morning they met in the hall.

"Wow" they said in unison

Serena was wearing a black tank top, black bell-bottom jeans, black 2 inch boots, and black fish net gloves. Her hair was in its usual style.

Saskue was wearing a black tight fitting shirt that said **PISS ME OF AN LOSE YOUR HEAD,** Black jeans, and black Etnies.

"You look good" saskue said

"Thank you but don't push it I have a boyfriend"

" What ever lets just go see are cars"

When Serena pushed the button to the garage she almost fainted because stand in front of them were two low rider motorcycles one blue one black with each of there names painted on the side. Next to each bike there was a matching helmet and a leather jacket with the symbol of the leaf village on the back.

"Sweeet" she laughed and hopped on the black bike throw on the helmet and jacket zipped it up turned to saskue nodded shut the visor on her helmet and took off.

"Good morning class" the teacher announced as saskue and Serena walked in. there were a few gasps around the room. "This is Serena Tori and saskue Uchiha they came from suna high. Please tell the class about yourselves."

"My name is Serena Tori I just turned 17 I was born here in Tokyo I play the electric guitar and have a black belt in fur different types of karate so mess with me and ill give it right back."

"saskue your turn"

"No"

"Ok please take your seats Serena you next to Seyia"

Both went and sat down. (Im not going to give all the details just going to skip ahead)

After 5 months they finally rouge the were looking for.

"Are you sure you want to do this Serena" Saskue her.

"Yea I do I feel there I still something here in missing and I want to find it" with that she turned and walked away.

She was half way to her apartment when she heard a scream coming from the park, she ran toward the park and saw two girls in boots, gloves and mini skirts and a man in a cape, tuxedo, and a mask fighting a girl that looked like a mouse.

All of a sudden thousands of images flooded in to her mind. Beautiful palaces on the moon, a princess in a flowing white dress, a lovely prince in blue armor, Dances, 9 girls fighting different types of monsters, and a trio of girls in black mini skirts, black boots, and bra like tops.

She was broken from her trance by a flash of golden light as a winged heart shaped broach appeared in front of her. She smiled all her memories fully intact she raised the broach in the air and shouted "MOON ETERNAL POWER" and landed on the fence as eternal sailor moon.

"Hey Mouse Face" said a familiar voice from atop the fence the two scouts and tuxedo mask looked up "SAILOR MOON" the two girls shouted but tuxedo mask stayed still.

"Hey Jupiter Mercury now back to Squeaky over here you know who I am I know who you are shall we get It over with."

Iron mouse shook her head furiously and in a flash was gone. Serena detransformed and ran to her friends who gave her a bone-crushing hug. When they broke apart she looked for tuxedo mask but he was gone. She hung her head in shame.

"He…He…Hates.me.doent.he" she said in between sobs;

"No he just hasn't been the same since you disappeared" Amy tried to explain to her.

"Well we all thought you were dead cause Luna said that you were well… and now he and Raye are well you probably should see for your self" the girls said to her as the lead her to the cheery hill temple.

**Well number 3 is done review and ill update…. What do you think the girls were talking about Review and ill tell you I have cookies (offers to reader) Bye**

**Sailorgirl772**


	4. SORRY

Sorry people but I will not be updating for a while cause I broke my arm and I cant type well right now and I'm so so so so so

Sorry people but I will not be updating for a while cause I broke my arm and I cant type well right now and I'm so so so so so so so sorry but it hurts a lot it might be a while so love all you guys but im still so sorry see you in a few months when I get my cast off. (OWWWW)!!


	5. Suprise

Hey all I'm back and better then ever sorry for the long wait I just started high school so there's a lot of homework but here

**Hey Im back sorry for the long wait I just started high school so theres a lot of HW any way heres the next chapter.**

The girls led her back to Raye's temple and what she saw gave her the surprise of her life. When she walked in to the temple no one looked up at her but that's not what bothered her. There in the corner was Raye sitting on top of Darien having a huge make out fest. But on her ring finger glinting in the morning sun was a huge 24-karat diamond engagement ring.

"I'm seeing it with my own eyes and yet I still don't believe it" Serena said with a twinge of anger in her eyes and voice.

"Well well well look who decided to show up after 5 months even after you left us in are time of need" Raye snapped.

"Raye listen I left for a reason so don't jump to conclusions until you know the reason I left" Serena snapped back.

"Even if we let you explain that reason it would just be some made up far fetched excuse that no one could ever believe" Darien said with a sneer.

"Whatever its not worth it anymore" With that she turned and ran down the stairs.

She didn't stop until she reached the park but when she did she crumbled to the in a fit of tears.

"Garra Garra please I need you please" she screamed into the sky.

30 seconds later she was enveloped in a pair of strong arms with a southing voice trying to calm her down. Little did they know a green clad sailor hidden amongst the trees was watching them.

"Girls I think I found her…but she's not alone" Sailor Jupiter said in to her wrist communicator.

"Alright were on our way give us a few" came the reply.

Serena was still on the ground crying in to garras arms.

"Shh baby Shh it's all right there not important to us anymore" Garra whispered in her ear.

"I know but I thought they were my friends" Her reply came out in a horse whisper.

"They were once but you decided to go back to your old life your old friend back to me" He said kissing her forehead.

"I guess I just missed the life I left behind and mos…."

"SERENA" a deafening screech was heard stoping her in mid sentence.

**R&R next chapter will be up soon**


End file.
